Field of the Invention
Implementations consistent with principles of the invention relate generally to information aggregation systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for aggregating news-related content from multiple different genres of sources.
Description of Related Art
Existing news aggregation services (e.g., Google News) search out, and aggregate, news content published on web pages throughout the Internet. In response to a search query from a user, or when a user browses a newspaper section of the news aggregation service, the news aggregation service presents a list of stories, from the aggregated news content, relevant to the query or to the newspaper section requested, with each story involving a group of articles from different publications dealing with the same topic.
On-line news reports and commentary tend to be authored in multiple locations on the web. Articles on the same topic tend to appear on various news sources, blogs, news groups and discussion forums. Recently, there have been web sites that aggregate news from multiple news sources (e.g., Google News, MSN Newsbot, Moreover, etc.) or multiple blogs (e.g., Daypop) to present a unified view. Also, there are sources that record the opinions of lay people on relevant topics (e.g., Google Groups, Slashdot, etc.). Taken in isolation, these multiple aggregators still do not provide a comprehensive record of what the world is saying about a certain issue or event in the news.